I Will Make You Happy
by freaky-anime-maniac
Summary: Horohoro dies, Pirika is really sad. Before Horohoro dies, he asks Ren to make Pirika happy. But how the hell can Ren, the oh-so-arrogant boy who feels superior make a girl happy? [RenxPirika]
1. This can't be

**I Will Make You Happy**

Hello! I am a new member of so please don't hate my fics!

Oh yeah, a bit of OOC, and the battles and events from the episodes are going to change a bit!

And readers, fro correcting me a bit on writing, I have updated fro the chapters I have done!

Thank you all.

Chapter 1: This can't be...

Summary: Horohoro dies, Pirika is really sad. Before Horohoro dies, he asks Ren

to make Pirika happy. But how the hell can _Ren_, the oh-so-arrogant boy who

feels superior make a_ girl _happy? RenxPirika

**Start of Chapter**

It was the day of the most important battle in the Shaman Tournament to team Ren-which consists of Horohoro, Ren, and Chocolove.

They were going to fight the Star team-which consists of Opacho, uhhh, I don't know the other guy's name, and _Asakura Hao_.

It came to them as a shock, how the trio were going to fight Hao so suddenly.

"You can do it, Oniichan!" Pirika called out to her Ainu brother.

Horohoro glanced over to her, and, out of the corner of his lips, formed a nervous smile.

"We're really going to fight him, aren't we?" Chocolove, who was as nervous as Horohoro with his slightly quivering voice, said to his teammates.

"We can only try our best and get support from our friends." Horohoro said as he was glaring at Hao, who was smiling amusingly.

Ren stayed silent. He has been waiting for this moment for a long. But he was as nervous as Horohoro and Chocolove.

His arm shook slightly as he held the thunder sword that his uncle had given him.

"You can do it, guys!" Yoh, from the crowd with his teammates, called out in support.

Pirika stared intensly as nothing but silence has been passed around in the arena.

Hao grinned with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"So let us fight."

"START!" called out the referee.

Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove all attacked at the same time.

But Hao wiped them out with a single flick of his fire simply.

The team trio fell hard on their backs and sides, groaning slightly.

"Is that all?" Hao ask, seeing them only as entertainment to him. "I was expecting more from some of the few people who received my powers from 1000 years ago. Especially you, Ren."

Ren was the first to get to his feet quickly, and started attacking blindly.

"Do not mock my power!" he snarled as he ran.

"NO, REN!" he heard Horohoro shout out.

Ren stopped and turned around to see only Chocolove struggling to get to his feet, but Horohoro

Ren slightly gasped when he looked in front of him to see Horohoro spralwed out on the ground, deeply wounded with blood pouring from his stomach to the ground.

It appears that he was protecting Ren from being burned from Hao, which he did successfully.

"HOROHORO!" (A.N.-It's not a RenxHorohoro fic, I swear)

Ren looked up from Horohoro and glared menacingly at Hao.

Chocolove tried to help Horohoro.

"ONIICHAN!" Pirika shrieked as she saw her brother injured.

There was a period of vague silence.

"I am going to KILL YOU!" Ren shouted as Hao as he gripped his sword and attacked Hao.

Hao simply grinned at the sight of the raging Ren.

He tried to burn him, but the flame happened to miss.

Ren struck the sword at Hao, but it merely sliced a string of his long, silky hair.

"Hey, hey, Horohoro, wake up," Chocolove said, shaking Horohoro slightly.

Pirika couldn't help but to start forming tears at the corner of her aqua colored eyes.

She started sniffing lightly and hiccupping slightly.

Yoh placed his hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright," he assured her.

Pirika looked at him and nodded, then continued watching the battle.

"You dare cut my hair?" Hao asked Ren, looking very evil.

"Huh?" Ren asked unbelievably.

Hao struck a lot of fire at the trio, which in a few seconds, left them all out of furyokyu.

"The winner, the Star team!" the referee called out.

"I went easy on them," Hao said coolly. "I guess I just pity them too much..."

Ren and Chocolove were injured, but not as much as Horohoro.

Ren walked weakly to Horohoro, who layed unconscious.

"Horohoro..."

"NOOO, ONIICHAN!" Pirika cried out as she ran to the arena.

She kneeled down besides her brother and started sniffing a lot more, breathing heavily.

"No...hic...this can't...hic...be, not you...hic..."

Ren stared stiffly as the girl continued crying.

**REN'S POV NOW GOT THAT?**

I had lost my (hate to admit it) best friend.

And now his sister will probably never forgive me.

_Ren..._

That sounded like...Horohoro?

Suddenly, the background and my surrounding turned plain white and bright.

Horohoro stood in front of me.

"Horohoro?" I asked astonished. "You're alive?"

He silently shook his head slowly.

"I'm dead. But before I move on to the spirit world, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm so sorry, Horohoro." I said, angry at myself. "I should've watched myself!"

"It's not your fault," he said as he smiled lightly. "I'm glad that I got to die protecting one of my best friends. Though we didn't get along well, I'm still glad we were friends."

I looked down at the blank white floor.

"Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

Horohoro slightly looked away.

"Actually...yes." he replied. "Can you...take care of Pirika?"

I glanced up at his blurry figure.

"Pirika? You mean your sister?"

"Yes...she will be lonely without me..." Horohoro said with a tone of sadness in his voice. "I know you don't know her well...but get to know her better...I need someone to protect her...and I think that you are that person. Please, Ren. This is my dying wish. "Please make sure she is not lonely...and please make her happy for me..."

I nodded. "Anything."

Then Horohoro started fading away, but left behind eleven words.

"Thank you, Ren. You are the greatest friend I ever had."

He faded completely, then my surroundings turned back to normal.

Pirika was still sniffing and hiccupping.

"Oniichan...hic..."

I stared at her a little, remembering what Horohoro's dying with was.

I knelt down next to her, and patted her shoulder slightly.

"I'm very sorry."

But that didn't help. She glanced up to me, then kept crying.

**Day of Horohoro's Funeral**

Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Pirika, Faust, Ryu, Chocolove, Manta and I were the first people in line to see Horohoro one last time because we knew him best. Pirika was still crying and hiccupping. Everyone was sad. Even Anna, who was the bossy oh-I-can-control-you girl, looked sad and disappointed. We were all dressed in black.

I was ashamed. I couldn't defend myself.

When it was my turn to see Horohoro, I looked at him and bit my lower lip, remembering his dying wish once more.

_I will grant you that wish...Horohoro..._

When we went back home, everyone stayed at the Asakura residence, not talking a single word with a tone of happiness.

Pirika was up in the guest room, along with Anna and Tamao trying to cheer her up.

"So we really lost him...didn't we?" Faust said quietly.

"I'm going to get his revenge on Hao," Yoh said willingly.

I stayed quiet, along with a long period of silence around the room.

I stood up, not drawing anyone's attention, and walked slowly to the guest room.

I stopped outside the door when I heard the girls talking.

"Hic...hic...why...?" I heard Pirika sobbing quietly. "He was...hic...my only family...sniff..."

"Please...don't cry Pirika-san," Tamao said sadly. "It makes me want to cry, too..."

"You've got to get over it," Anna said, trying to sound calm, but I heard a little quiver in her voice.

"If he's gone, he's...gone..."

She trailed off as Pirika started crying even more.

I walked outside without telling anyone where I was going.

I needed some time to think about stuffs. It was a really cold winter night.

But I was wearing the same sleeveless red shirt I wore in the tournament.

Hao...it was his fault. I wanted to avenge Horohoro so badly, but I knew I wasn't strong enough to do so yet.

_I will make your sister happy, Horohoro...and I will not resign._..

**Owari of Chapter**

Horohoro died! I know, it makes me sad, too!

That's just soooo sad! Please review. I will appriciate it and keep going on this fic!

Thank you very much!

Ja!


	2. What's wrong with me?

**I Will Make You Happy**

Konnichiwa minasan!

The last fic kept me in despair, but I shall keep going on it!

And arigatou for all the reviews! And Ren is gonna be very OOC slowly from time to time, got that?

Chapter 2: What's wrong with me...?

Summary: Horohoro dies, Pirika is really sad. Before Horohoro dies, he asks Ren

to make Pirika happy. But how the hell can _Ren_, the oh-so-arrogant boy who

feels superior make a _girl _happy? RenxPirika

Also, some things you should know is that everyone is still the same age and going to school.

Ren-15, high school. Yoh, Anna, and Manta-16, high school. Pirika-14, middle school. Tamao-13 (I think), middle school. Everyone got that? Yosh, let's start!

**STILL REN'S POV GOT THAT?**

**Start of Chapter**

_I will make your sister happy, Horohoro...and I will not resign..._

I shivered slightly as the cold started getting to me.

I'd better head home. And there's also school tomorrow.

It started snowing as I was heading home. The snow really reminded me of Horohoro.

I got home as quickly as I could, not wanting any bad memories to come back.

When I came back, I saw the clock, and it was already 10:00 PM. I headed upstairs.

Before I went to sleep in one of the Asakura residence guest room, I stopped by the guest room where Pirika was to sleep in, whose door was slightly opened.

She was sitting up in bed, her face buried in her arms, sobbing quietly.

I figured she didn't want to wake anyone up, or at least make no one worry.

I quietly stepped in the dimmed room, and slowly shut the door behind me.

Pirika looked up at me, with a hint of surprise in her aqua eyes, which were watery.

"Ren?"

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what had happened." I told her, looking down on the wooden floor.

"It-it's not your fault," she told me, wiping her eyes slightly. "Don't worry about me."

I glanced at the azure haired girl. Her face was red, and underneath her eyes were puffy from all the crying she has done during this day.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked Pirika softly. "You have school tomorrow."

"I know..." she replied quietly. "But...you have school also, don't you, Ren?"

I looked away slightly.

"Just go to sleep, then I'll go to sleep."

"Please, don't worry about me." the young girl said as she slipped into a lying position on the bed, with a weak smile on her face. "I'll go to sleep. Oyasumi."

"O-oyasumi." I responded as I opened the door and stepped out of the room.

There, leaning on the wall outside Pirika's room, was Anna. She had her arms crossed in front of her.

"What's with this change?" she asked as I quietly closed the door.

"What change?" I asked, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"You're being nice to Pirika all of a sudden," Anna responded. "At first, you paid no attention to her."

"I'm..." I paused for a moment, and there was silence, only the noise of crickets outside. "I'm just trying to cheer up a dead friend's sister."

Then I casually walked to the guest room I was sleeping in, leaving Anna speechless.

**The next day, after the death of Horohoro...**

I got up at 6:00 AM to get ready for school.

I felt really tired, but hadn't forgotten what had happened yesterday.

Looking in the mirror, I fixed my hair slightly and walked out of the guest room.

Before I left for school, I peeked in Pirika's room, which had a slight crack to see.

She was not there, so I figured that she went to school already.

As I was heading to class, I figured, one thing Horohoro would want me to do is pick Pirika up from school.

Oh, well. I'll go straight there as soon as I get out of class.

That's what I did, but when I arrived at her school, in her class, I did not see her.

I came by the girls' bathroom and heard quiet sobbing.

"Pirika?" I asked curiously. "Are you there?"

"R-Ren?" I heard her voice call out to me. She stepped out of the bathroom, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are...hic...you doing here...sniff?"

"Um...I'm here to pick you up."

"Why?" Pirika questioned as she wiped away her tears.

"Welll..." I took a breath. "Since Horohoro isn't here to do so, I decided I will."

More tears streamed out her eyes, and she began sniffing a lot more.

We were getting stares from the people around the school. I grabbed her arm.

"Let's go."

Pirika obediently followed as she tried to hold back her tears.

I gave the staring people glares, which made them nervous and look away.

"Why are you being nice to me, Ren?" she asked as we were walking home.

"Like I said, since Horohoro isn't here." I replied casually.

Pirika started crying again. I touched her shoulder gently.

"I...hic...sniff...miss Oniichan..." she told me, tears pouring out from her aqua eyes, like a waterfall.

"I know..." I told her softly. "I know..."

We arrived home, and everyone in the residence eyed us suspiciously.

"Ren..." Chocolove started. "Since when do you pick up Pirika from school?"

Anna and Tamao came over to Pirika and brought her upstairs to cheer her up again.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. "Is it not okay to take care of a friend-who-died's sister?"

There was a long period of silence after I said that.

Everyone in the living room hung their heads low, and didn't say anything.

I slowly walk upstairs, not wanting to break the silence.

I stopped by the guest room Pirika was staying in once again.

She was still crying, telling Anna and Tamao how sad she was.

"Sniff...I know I'm causing trouble, just staying here, right?" I heard her ask.

"Not at all." Tamao said quietly.

"I-It's okay...hic...I'll go back to my apartment tonight...hic..."

"You can stay here if you want," Anna said in a voice I did not recognize.

"No..." Pirika replied in a whisper. "It's alright...hic...I can't stay here...sniff...f-forever..."

I walked into the room I was staying in and sat down on the bed.

I saw a picture Yoh had put on the table of the room, back when Horohoro was alive.

It revealed Horohoro at the left with Pirika next to him, smiling, and in the center was Yoh, grinning like the regular goofball he was , then in the right was me, not smiling, but looking rather annoyed.

After looking at the picture, I lied on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

_How could I, a boy filled with hatred, make a girl, full of love and happiness, um...happy?_

I shifted on the bed, thinking hard.

I then sat up and ran my hand through my violet-colored hair.

To clear my mind, I headed towards the showers.

When I was done, I saw Anna in front of the door where I was sleeping.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes, obviously annoyed by her meeting.

"Ren, Pirika is going back to her apartment right now," Anna started.

"So?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care. "Is it my problem?"

"It's 8:00 PM," she said, ignoring what I just said. "Can you at least walk her home?"

"Why always me?"

Anna slightly looked away, but was still facing towards me.

"I believe you know her the best..." she replied. "...next to Horohoro..."

I looked down on the wooden floor for a while.

"Fine, I'll go..."

I walked passed her, into the guest room where Pirika was staying in.

She was sitting up on the bed, until she noticed me.

"Ren..." Pirika said as she smiled lightly.

"Come on," I said as I motioned her out of the door. "I'll walk you there."

The night was really cold and chilly, so I brought my coat.

The night lamps were lit, and the pale moon shown brightly.

"Arigatou, Ren."

I glanced towards the azure haired girl, who was looking down on the floor as we walked.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, in return for my brother's death."

I noticed that she didn't cry when she mentioned her brother.

Pirika looked at me, and gave me a warm hearted smile, which made me smile a little myself.

She sniffed a little, and asked, "Did you just take a bath? Your scent is soothing."

A few tints of red shown in my face, and I quietly nodded.

We reached the apartment, Pirika turned towards me.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked quietly. "I would enjoy company."

I nodded once again, and we both entered the apartment.

It was neat, not so complex and not so big; a perfect place to stay.

"Umm...Pirika?" I asked shyly.

"Yes?" she asked politely back as she slightly smiled.

"If you want..." I started, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "...I can, like, be your brother for the time being."

Pirika looked surprised. "Brother?"

"Um...yeah...like the brother you never had, if you want..." I stuttered slightly.

She smiled at me. "Yes, I would love that."

I smiled back lightly, relieved that she didn't cry.

"Thank you...Ren-niichan..."

Then she started breaking up in tears again.

"P-Pirika?" I asked, sort of startled.

"I-I'm sorry...R-Ren-niichan...hic..." she sobbed, her hands covering her face. "I-I miss...hic...I miss O-Oniichan...sniff..." she buried her face in my chest. I held her gently, turning red a little.

"G-gomen...hic...ne, R-Ren-niichan...hic..." she apologized as she looked up at me, still crying. "I-I'm getting...hic...your clothes wet...hic...aren't I...sniff?"

"It's alright," I responded as she continued to cry.

"It's alright..."

**Owari of Chapter**

Sorry if Ren was stuttering too much! He isn't the type to cheer up girls, if you know what I mean!

So was it okay? Please review and thank you again to those who reviewed for my first chapter!

I appreciate it, arigatou!

–Ja!


End file.
